


Distraction

by ScarTissue



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Im late so have bad smut, M/M, i didnt follow the promot that well.., sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTissue/pseuds/ScarTissue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For the wonderful Kalorii, who requested Jack playing a videogame and Bunny getting jealous and distracting him.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are times Jack tries not to be so distracting, ya know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Emphasis on tries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

If Jack Frost could be summed up in a word (in Aster's not-so-humble opinion), it would be-

 

"Ha! Take that scumbag!"

 

-Distracting.

 

A spiraling, machine generated note whined down through the fresh air of the warren as a certain frost spirit groaned dramatically, defeated for the sixth time that afternoon (not that Aster was counting). Jack could be heard flopping dejectedly onto his stomach behind the pooka as he painted googies diligently, huffing shortly into the grass. Aster waited as the seconds ticked by, half hoping for Jack to throw the DS in frustration and burrow into his side, as the boy was wont to do when distressed. 

 

It wasn't five minutes before the infernal tapping of Jack's stylus started again, totally absorbed in his determination to win... Whatever Mario Kart was. 

 

The lagamorph bit back a growl, reverberating deeply in his throat. He just couldn't concentrate, damn it all. Early february was crunch time for him, months of planning (read: Procrastination) accumulating into the single most stressful event of the year (North's protestations be damned). He should be ecstatic Jack was occupied, instead of bugging the ever loving shit out of him. Aster had fully expected to have to all but trounce his obnoxious mate into a peaceable silence while he worked, this being the first time Jack was allowed into the warren during an Easter rush. By all means, he's grateful the winter spirit was being considerate, respectful of him.

 

Be that as it may... 

 

Aster threw the egglet he was brooding over into the dye river, leaving it bobbing happily among its psychedelic siblings in the colorful water as he stalked towards Jack. His vexation only grew when his Mate didn't even look up as he approached.

 

"Frostbite," he barked, unable to keep his voice steady. He went ignored as the boy thurst his body to the side as he swerved the go-cart on screen, rolling half on his side in a patch of clover. Aster huffed indignantly, and stretched out a hand to hoist him up by the collar and give him what-for -  
But the stripe of pale skin peeking out from twisted fabric on Jack's torso gave him a Better Idea.

 

He'd be damned if a toy of all things held Jack's attention better than he could.

 

"Jack," Aster all but purred, voice low and promising, sliding down to sit flush against the winter spirit's side. He preened inwardly as the game immeadiately paused when Jack felt the backside of his large hand brush softly on an exposed stomach in slow, small circles, body going taunt under his hand. Aster heard Jack suck in a sharp breath as he wandered almost lazily up his hoodie, only letting his fur tease against the cool skin of Jack's chest. He smirked, mirth in his eyes. The pooka leaned in and breathed huskily in his Mate's ear.  
"Ah'd turn that thing off, if Ah were ya."

 

Jack clicked the screen shut and unceremoniusly tossed the device into the grass, rolling on his back to face Aster, blood high in his cheeks, lighting his skin up and making Aster all the hotter for the pretty sight laid out before him.  
He knew that well enough should left alone, that Jack was trying to behave for him. Aster shivered lightly as a warm tingle went up his spine at that thought, It gave him no small amount of perverse joy to know that Jack actively tried to please him, be good for him.

 

The touch starved boy thought he was needy, too clingy and underfoot, when in truth Aster was the one dogging Jack's heels. Case in point, the situation at hand. Jack was already sporting a bulge in his pants, holding back whimpers as his hoodie was shimmied off him and porcelin skin was traced and kneaded as Aster looked on, enraptured. It should scare him, how close he wanted him. How much of his attention he wanted, all the time. 

 

Aster couldn't stand not to be the only thing in his sight at times, and it showed. 

 

"Let it out, Love." The pooka dipped his hand into Jack's underwear and squeezed appreciatively, intent on Jack's contorted face and arched back, nipples peaked and ribs prominent in his thin form. Aster twisted his hand, amd rubbed his thumb across the tip of the winter spirit's erection slowly. "I wanna hear ya." Aster whispered the last part in his ear, and nibbled on the side of his neck as Jack moaned out deeply. He began to stroke quickly, aware of the time constraint, but he could himself until later. This was about staking a claim, making a point. 

 

Jack was already close writhing under him and mewling out his pleasure, rocking into the pooka's grip.   
"Aster," he groaned, "Fu- please, faster-"

 

"Go on, Snowdrop. Come for me." Aster grinnes wickedly as Jack spilled his release in his hand, eyes glazing over in the afterglow. The boy drooped bonelessly into the grass, gazing dazedly at Aster half liddededly.

 

"What prompted that?" He asked weakly, propped up on his forearms. Aster smirked again as he walked back to his brush, straight to work.

 

"Got a lil' distraction, s'all."


End file.
